


It Breaks My Heart

by meefling



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is lost in emotions, Frisk is deaded sorry, Mettaton is dragged in to, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meefling/pseuds/meefling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton is moments away from achieving his lifelong goal; getting to the surface. However, second thoughts appear to surface when it's already too late to go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Breaks My Heart

The final blow had been the messiest.

That final kick, right into the chest of the smaller, organic being before him, had been the most bloody, covering his boot and part of his calve.

Mettaton had no time to be disgusted, as the dazzling human heart floated completely up and away from the body on the floor, leaving the corpse lifeless. He had been about to grab it, when abruptly, the door ahead of him opened, the one he had locked Alphys outside of.

“I… I managed to open the lock!” She huffed as she heaved the door open. “Are you two…” The reptilian woman froze. Mettaton looked up at her.

“Alphys, I did it.” He stated, not sure if he should be smiling the way he was. “I won, I can get to the surface now.” His hand went to grab the red heart, not quite sure how the absorption process was supposed to work.

“Th-the human… Is…?” Her voice stopped him, making him look back over to her. “You’re sure they’re… Really dead?” Mettaton felt an odd twist in his wires.

“Yes, they’re dead. I… Killed them.” He stated, not realizing how those words sounded until he spoke them out loud.

Alphys’ hands started shaking. “Oh… Ohh, no…” She shuffled forward, stammering out a few words.

“Alphys?” Mettaton suddenly asked, glancing back down to the bloodied, half-mangled corpse. “How come they don’t turn to dust?”

She almost immediately burst into tears. “Humans don’t disintegrate like we do, Metta, they…!” She sniffled a sob. “That’s the-the-their body, it’s… not… Go-gonna change…!” The automaton looked a mix of disgusted and horrified.

“So they’re just going to sit here? Dead? For anybody to see?” He pressed, looking from Alphys to the dead human before them.

“We-we didn’t even know their na-ame…!” Alphys ignored him, which he typically would have been peeved about, but hearing her words caused a little jolt in him.

“What does that matter? Alphys, they had to die anyway!” He tried to defend himself, fleetingly. He didn’t often have such a lack of confidence.

“They didn’t WANT to die, Mettaton!” She rose her voice at him, another rarity. “They just wanted to go HOME!” The bot flinched backwards, hands curling into fists.

“That isn’t my concern! I wanted to go to the surface and now I finally have my chance!” He proclaimed, reaching again for the red heart. “Don’t tell me you’re giving up on supporting me now, after all this work!”

“You know WHAT?” Alphys snapped, harsh gaze lifting from the gory remains to her mechanical companion. “I don’t know why I supported you this far! I should have given up this stupid ruse, I should have ju-just been honest, if I-I had just been honest with you, ma-maybe the human…” She rubbed her eyes with her lab coat sleeve. “Maybe they woulda made-made it out! But you KILLED them! You stole their life, you’re just going to u-use it to get popular on the surface, wi-without--”

“Alphys that’s enough!” He rose his voice over hers, eyebrows creased and fists clenched, mouth set in a frown. Alphys flinched and yelped, looking scared all over again.

“I get it! I killed someone! I’m a killer! I just wanted their SOUL to inflate my popularity and, and get famous in a new place! I only did it because I’m selfish and cruel and the human didn’t deserve it!” His voice was beginning to lace with static, and his fists were shaking, despite his efforts not to let them. “Is that what you want me to say, Alphys?!”

The reptile’s cries and ragged breaths were then the only thing filling the dense silence. For several seconds, the sounds didn’t make a dent in Mettaton, but after long enough, the robot was beginning to break.

He was about to speak again before the scientist cut him off. “I want you to say exactly how you feel about what you just did to them.” She said with a shaky voice, managing to grind out the words without a stammer. Mettaton, however, did stammer trying to retort a response.

“You can’t be…” He began, only to trail off seeing the seriousness in her facial expression, despite her crumpled body language. “Alphys…?”

“Start talking, Metta.” She mumbled, taking a deep breath and holding it. He wondered for a moment if the smell of death was getting to her.

Many moments of quiet passed and he began to formulate his response to her. “It felt good… I felt amazing delivering that last blow. I wasn’t thinking about who they were, just that their SOUL was going to be mine, and I would be able to pass through the barrier.” Mettaton looked down at the broken body. “I was so prepared for their body to just vanish, like any monster’s… I think… I was depending on that to erase whatever guilt I had.”

He shifted his gaze to the side. “I wasn’t ready to stare at them like this, wasn’t prepared to handle the sight of somebody I’ve just… Destroyed…” He closed his optics. “They’re dead, Alphys, I just killed them.” He restated, and the scientist gave him a bit of a snarl. He winced.

“Was this… Worth it? Was it really… Worth killing somebody?” He wondered aloud, taking a deep simulated breath. “You’re making me doubt myself, Alphys, how did you do that? You’re making me second-guess, but now it’s too late and I’ve already done it. Their blood is literally on my hands. I was just going to…” His hands unclenched, but his fingers were twitching now. “I wa-was just going to take their SOUL and go to-to the barrier and lea-leave everyone…” The automaton had a sudden revelation and looked at Alphys, optics open wide and glowing bright.

She stared back at him pointedly. “And now you’ve got that chance, right?” She put on a broken smile. “Go for it. Go on. Take it and get out of here…” Alphys trailed off with a shuddery breath and leaned down to check their pulse, as if to affirm completely that there was no reversal for this. She choked back a sob once she’d spent a solid ten seconds unable to find a heartbeat.

Mettaton stood above her, fingers almost writhing and head twitching. His optics buzzed and he was having an increasingly hard time controlling his chassis. Their vocoder skipped and mumbled words, despite his lips not moving. He leaned down and looked at Alphys.

“I-I-I’m about to shu-shut down.” He nearly whispered, lips unmoving still. She looked at him in sudden alertness.

“What, what?!” She yelped, taking sudden note of all his twitching and glitching.

“Ye-yeah. Heh. U-uh, can y-y-you take this SO-SOUL to As-As-Asgo-ore?” His vocoder skipped more, and Alphys began to panic.

“Y-you’re supposed to take it!” She reached out to hold his face, stopping just short as she usually did when handling him. He closed his optics and leaned forward to rest his face in her hands, causing a startled gasp.

“I can’t. N-not now, I-I-I’m in n-no condit-dition to g-goooo to-to-to the sur-urface.” He struggled to speak, talking slow. Alphys whimpered and her hands fell back into her lap.

“Mettaton come on…! Y-you can pull through…!” Fat tears rolled down her cheeks, wetting her glasses. He let out some kind of laugh-sob combination.

“I-i-it’s jussst m-my bat-batteries-ies.” He stated. “You can-can-an repla-replace ‘em la-later. Thi-thi-thissss SSSOUL sho-should go t-to bre-breaking-ing th-the ba-barr-barrier.” He was struggling more, the lights of his optics going dimmer. Alphys shook her head.

“I-I don’t want to le-leave you here!” She cried, and Mettaton gave her a serious look.

“I’m fine.” He ground out, satisfied for a moment at his lack of a stutter. “Yo-you focu-focus on ge-ge-ge-getting-ting the SO-SOULLL tttto As-Asgo-Asgore. Co-come ba-ba-back forrrr me later-ater-ter.” He insisted.

Alphys took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking at him and biting her lip to quiet her crying. She gave a small nod. He smiled.

“Se-see you la-la-later, Al-Alphy-phy-phys.” He near-whispered before he rested himself back and powered down.

Alphys looked at her literally powerless friend and took a minute to collect herself before she collected the SOUL in her hands and marched onwards, legs shaking and almost tripping a few times, to Asgore’s throne room.

She didn't know whether this was a victory or not.


End file.
